Sváss óvinr
by Sarit
Summary: Loki stole Heimdall’s eye and then was banished to Midgard. What will he do when he suddenly finds himself confronted with Odin, the Eye and Heimdall? Will love eventually prevail?


Title: Sváss óvinr  
Author: Sarit  
Series: Matantei Loki Ragnarok  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Angst, shounen ai  
Author's Note: This fic was inspired by a piece of fanart that was posted on the Livejournal MaLoki Community. This is also my first yaoi fic for this series.   
Summary: Loki stole Heimdall's eye and then was banished to Midgard. What will he do when he suddenly finds himself confronted with Odin, the Eye and Heimdall? Will love eventually prevail?

  
  
Odin was going to die.

That was the conclusion that Loki had come to after much thought on the subject. His blood brother, the one person that he had been the closest to in all the world...had betrayed him. Not once, but over and over again. First was the ultimate betrayal.

He'd forced Loki to betray the one person that he loved most in the world. That betrayal had cost him dearly. Not only had it cost his freedom, but his heart and soul as well. He'd thought that Odin would understand...apparently he'd been wrong.

He needed to get the Eye back. Odin had wanted it as a practical joke, which Loki hadn't thought anything of. But then Odin refused to give it back, keeping it for himself. They'd quarreled, ending with Loki storming out of the room. The next thing he knew, he had been exiled to Midgard, without any explanation or reason for his exile.

Then his love had come to Midgard, not to be with him or help him, but to kill him. Of all that had happened, that's what hurt the worst. Seeing the one he loved and desired most, the look of recrimination and hatred on his love's face. It pierced into his very soul, scarring it and making it bleed.

Odin was going to die for what he'd done.

***

Staring out the window, Loki watched the rain fall, feeling depression set in. Not even Mayura's presence had lightened his mood. She'd finally got fed up, heading home to study. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the look of concern on Yamino or Fenrir's faces, before the two left their father alone.

Closing his eyes, Loki didn't even notice he reverted back to his true form. Gazing out at the rain, he felt his tears slide down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away, knowing more would come to replace them. He felt a longing within him that he couldn't deny.

He stood, his hand placed on the windowpane, gazing out through the glass. A figure stood at the gates to the mansion, his one eye gleaming. The figure was tall, intimidating and filled with malice.

Another figure was behind the first, small and tiny in comparison to the larger one. Loki gasped, turning and running down the stairs. Bursting through the front door, he stood in the courtyard, not even aware of the rain that was drenching him.

Odin stood before his blood-brother, Heimdall behind him. Loki looked from one to the other, suddenly very afraid. What was Odin going to do this time? He'd finally had enough and decided to come to finish off Loki himself, making Heimdall watch?

Standing in front of them, Loki gazed at Odin, the tears never stopping. "What do you want?"

"You've made a nice life for yourself here, Loki." Odin said, ignoring the question as he looked around the grounds curiously. "Quite nice Loki. It would seem you've done very well here."

"Shut up. You know I don't care about material things." Loki growled, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh really?" Odin smirked, holding out his hand. In his hand a red crystal gleamed brightly. "You certainly wanted this badly enough."

Heimdall's one eye widened, his hand twitching at the sight of his Eye in Odin's hand. He looked up at Odin, all but pleading for the Eye's return.

Odin ignored Heimdall as he taunted Loki. "You wanted it so badly. Here, take it." He held the Eye out in his hand, a cruel, malicious smirk on his face.

Loki reached out, grasping the Eye in his hand. He flinched, crying out. Backing up a step, his eyes fell on the Eye in his hand. It pulsed red, then a soft blue. It bathed him in a soft blue light, welcoming.

Angrily, Odin took a step forward, intending to grab the Eye away from Loki. He fell back with a cry. Heimdall, no longer able to hold back, jumped forward. He pushed Odin back, a lone tear falling down his face. His hand closed over Loki's, the blue fire surrounding him as well.

"No!" Odin snarled, dashing forward to intercept Heimdall. His hand touched the young violet haired god, trying to force him back. He screamed; his hand burned off as the blue fire took hold of him, searing his flesh. He fell back, clutching his useless arm. Filled with rage, he disappeared in a column of black power.

Suddenly unable to hold himself up, Loki fell to the ground. Sitting on the hard, wet ground, he stared up at Heimdall with pure anguish. There was no hint of the Trickster god within him, only a lost soul, filled with hurt at the pain he'd caused his beloved. "Gomen ne, Heimdall...gomen ne..."

Heimdall looked up at his one time friend and lover. They'd been close once, very close. With the taking of his eye, that had changed everything. His one eye softened slightly, seeing the true anguish and pain in Loki's eyes. A part of him wanted to reach out, snatch his eye away and then kill Loki while he was vulnerable.

The part of him that still loved his one time lover balked at the notion. The anguish that was on Loki's face was too real to ignore. He reached out, touching Loki's face tenderly, which was unusual for him.

Loki closed his eyes, leaning into the soft touch. He didn't know how, but suddenly Heimdall was in his lap, his arms around him. He sobbed, holding his beloved against him tightly. He buried his face in Heimdall's chest, sniffling. After long moments, the two separated, Heimdall still in his lap. 

Holding the Eye in his hand, Loki seemed mesmerized; looking into Heimdall's saddened face. He reached out, brushing aside the violet hair that hid the whole that once held his Eye. Glancing down at the jewel in his hand, Loki gently raised it, fitting it into its rightful home.

Heimdall shivered, giving a soft cry. He placed his hands over the wound, over the empty spot where his eye had been. With it once more returned, he felt his true power flow over him, filling him once more. He closed both of his eyes, feeling as if he'd found himself once more. He was pure, whole once more.

Finding himself still in Loki's lap, Heimdall looked up. No longer was he in the child's body Odin had cursed him with. With the return of his eye, he had reverted back to his true, adult form. He looked up at Loki, seeing the tears of joy and happiness. But they were tinged with sadness; pain.

"I'm so sorry, Heimdall. I never wanted to hurt you. He...he said it wouldn't...that...that..." Loki stammered, rambling as he wrapped his arms around Heimdall. 

Heimdall shook his head slightly, reaching out to touch Loki's cheek, brushing away the tears. "Don't cry. I should have known that you would never do anything to hurt me...my beloved one." With the return of his eye, Heimdall could see clearly, see the truth for what it was and knew his words were true. Loki had not meant to hurt him.

"You...know?" Loki whispered, almost unwilling to believe. After so long, after having to live with Heimdall's hatred, it seemed miraculous that he had the Watcher's forgiveness.

"Hai, I do." Heimdall said softly, taking Loki's hand in his and kissing it softly. "No more anguish, no more pain. Not between us anymore. Odin has caused enough of that for us in his jealousy."

Loki knew Heimdall spoke the truth. Odin was jealous of his son's relationship with Loki; that was what had caused all of this to begin with.

"He will not be happy, not with his wound." Loki said softly, almost expecting Heimdall to leave him once more.

Heimdall nodded. "Hai, he will not be happy. But I will not allow him to rule my life again. He will nto have you; you are mine."

The tears that fell down Loki's face this time were that of joy, not sorrow. He closed his eyes, not even aware of their lips meeting, healing their hearts and souls. They were together, as it was meant for them to be and not even the All Father could keep them apart forever.


End file.
